


Family

by KingKovic



Series: Milton Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKovic/pseuds/KingKovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Castiel learns that while his family is different, different is special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PadaWinBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadaWinBaby/gifts).



> AU where Gabriel is Gabe Milton who has custody of his younger brother Castiel with his fiancee Agathangelos. Based on a RP.

It was difficult explaining to people that the bright blue eyed child with Gabriel was in fact his little brother not his son. There were many days that Gabe would come home from picking Castiel up from school, almost fuming because people assumed that he knocked a girl up.  
  
                “I don’t even like girls that much…” He would mutter to Aggie while Castiel played in the other room of their apartment. Aggie would laugh and then go play with Castiel.  
  
                One of the worst things happened when Gabe went to pick Castiel up from school. It was a nice day so Gabe decided that they would walk home.  He was waiting outside the school for Castiel, looking over the book he had to read for English, looking up occasionally to see if he could see Castiel coming. Later than when he usually comes out, Castiel slowly walked out of the building behind the other children, his shoulders slumped slightly.  
                “Hey Cassy… What’s wrong?” Gabe asked, putting his book back in his bag and kissing the top of Castiel’s head. Castiel shrugged and took Gabe’s offered hand and they began the walk home.

 

Castiel didn’t say anything about what happened at school during dinner or while Aggie helped him with his homework. It wasn’t until Gabe was putting Castiel to bed that the boy said something.  
                “Gabey?”  
                “Yeah Cassy?” Castiel paused pulling his stuffed bear closer, not looking up at Gabe, whispering.  
                “Are we a family…?” Gabe paused and sat down on the edge of Castiel’s bed.  
                “Of course. Why wouldn’t we be a family?” Gabe asked confused. Castiel moved to sit in Gabe’s lap.

“We had to talk about our families today…  I drew you and me and Aggie and Miss Johnson said that my family isn’t just my brother… That it’s a mommy and a daddy… B-but I don’t live with a mommy and a daddy… I live with my Gabey and his Aggie…” Castiel said, burying his face in Gabe’s shirt, sniffing slightly. Gabe wrapped his arms around Castiel, holding him close.  He didn’t know what to say.  
                “Cassy, Aggie, you and I are a family. We’re just a bit different than other families okay? But that is what makes us special. Aright?” Gabe kissed the top of Castiel’s head, tucking him back into bed and handing him his stuffed bear.  “I love you Cassy. Aggie loves you. Lu loves you.” Castiel nodded, smiling and slowly falling asleep.  
  


  
  


 


End file.
